Takumi's Birthday Surprise
by DarknessCalls2015
Summary: Takumi Comes home to the Biggest Surprise Of His life when the day of his birthday arrives. Lemony Fluff,One-Shot, JRock Fandom-Rentrer en Soi (TakumiXSatsuki), Constructive Criticisms welcomed, as well as Reviews. Please no trolling me though, its been a long time since I wrote anything this good.


He was tired, worn out, you name it, having to spend most of the day hearing the rest of his band mates bitch and moan about how things were not going right with practice. They had a few technical difficulties through out the day which were frustrating even for his closest friend and lover of over 3 years now, Satsuki. They had to call it a day early, his boyfriend told him not to come home just yet, that he had a surprise waiting for him when he got home. Takumi had been wondering what the smaller man had in store for him, until he remembered what today was.

He had been so busy with writing the music for their new CD, which was their self titled album, not to mention other things that had come into his life and such that didn't involve work. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been able to spend 10 minutes let alone an hour with his lover. Maybe tonight he would be lucky.

He had given Satsuki enough time and was already at the apartment's door about to unlock the door, when the dark haired man took note of a piece of paper taped to the door. Smirking he took it down and began reading it. The note read this:

 **Takumi-Koi:**

 **I know how stressed you've been for the past 2 weeks since we started on the new CD, so just come in and take a shower and relax on the couch. I'll take care of everything for you tonight.**

 **Aishiteru**

 **Satsuki**

'Heh, must be some big birthday surprise for me that he's got planned...alright Satsuki-Koi I'll play your little game for now.' Takumi thought to himself as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with the vocalist.

Removing his shoes, he placed his keys on the table near the door and began walking through the hallway to the living room for a moment peeking in to see if Satsuki wasn't hiding there. The light haired man was nowhere in sight. Frowning slightly he then decided to do as the note said, and go and take a shower.

Once inside the bathroom, he shut the door and began removing his sweat drenched clothing, removing the ponytail he had his hair up in today, letting his long hair fall down his muscled back. Once stripped, he walked over to the shower, opening the door, and began warming up the water. It only took a few minutes until he checked it again with one hand, before slipping into the shower, closing the door behind him.

He let out a groan as the warm water hit his aching body, he hadn't realized he was that sore until now. Once his hair was all wet and plastered to his skin, he grabbed for the shampoo and began pouring some into his hand and began washing his hair, oblivious to the door to the bathroom being quietly opened, and a small figure creeping in silently into the bathroom, naked at that, and he didn't even realize that the figure had opened the shower door and was now entering behind Takumi as the guitarist began rinsing his hair.

Takumi hummed quietly to himself as he finished rinsing the soap out of his eyes and hair, when he all about jumped and screamed when he felt a pair of strong and small arms wrap themselves around his waist, almost slipping as well, but was held steady by those arms.

"Satsuki!" the guitarist growled as he turned slightly to see that it was his tiny lover behind him. "Don't do that you almost made me have a heart attack!" He attempted to get his breathing and heartbeat under control. "What are you doing in here?" the dark haired man then asked the smaller one.

"Sumimasen Takumi-Koi..." spoke Satsuki in a soft voice. "I didn't mean to scare you..." His brown eyes holding all the sincerity that he possibly could muster in them up at his beloved one. "I wanted to join you in the shower when I heard your footsteps coming in."

Takumi pulled the smaller man closer to him and leaned down to gently peck Satsuki's lips for a moment. "It's alright...just give me some warning next time...alright?" He then gave his lover another gentle peck before turning the kiss into a chaste sweet kiss.

The smaller man moaned softly against his lips as he returned the kiss, reaching up to cup the taller man's face in both of his hands, wanting to deepen the kiss a little more. The two of them pulled back for air, both gasping slightly.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Takumi-Koi...[1]!" Whispered Satsuki, as he hugged his beloved. Takumi smiled at him and leaned down to nibble on his earlobe gently before whispering into his ear, sending shivers down his koibito's spine.  
"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Satsuki-Koi..." He was then rewarded with a tiny gasp from the vocalist's lips as the guitarist began trailing tiny kisses up and down his neck, even nipping in some places. His hands began trailing up and down his body, rubbing small circles across his belly and chest.

"Takumi...hold on a second, I have to tell you what your gift is..." groaned the vocalist softly, but was cut off by Takumi's growl.

"I don't care, all I want is you naked and bent over and me fucking you until we both pass out, for my birthday..." growled the taller man into Satsuki's neck before sinking his teeth into the pale delicate flesh of his lover's neck, sucking at it until a hickey was left there.

The vocalist moaned loudly and his body shivered in delight at the dirty words that had sprung from his koi's lips as well as the fact that he could feel Takumi's erection poking at his thigh a little. The smaller man then tilted his neck, giving his lover more access to the pale flesh of his neck, as he felt him suck a dark hickey there. Lucky for both of them, there wouldn't be any photo shoots for a while. Satsuki couldn't remember the last time they had had sex since starting this new CD, and also just coming back from their last tour, he knew that Takumi wanted it badly, and so did he very much so.

"Takumi...then take me...fuck me until we pass out then..." He whispered to his lover, which made the taller man make a sound in his throat that were half groan and half growl.

Takumi then moved up a little to claim Satsuki's lips in a rough heated kiss, pulling the man tightly to him, shoving his tongue past the vocalist's pliant and soft lips, trying to map every crevice and place inside of the vocalist's mouth. After a few minutes, they both broke away for air. The guitarist whispered harshly into the light haired man's ear.

"Lean against the wall then, and bend over...Satsuki, my little slut...we'll forgo the foreplay for now...seeing we are both impatient right now." He made a soft purring sound in his throat when he said these words. It was a command that Satsuki knew he could not disobey.

The smaller man then moved around the taller to get to the other side, allowing the water that was still going in the shower to beat down on his back and hair somewhat, lowering himself a little, until his backside was exposed to Takumi, his eyes closing as he waited in anticipation for the painful pleasure that he knew was coming soon.  
Takumi almost lost it when he watched his lover bend over, exposing himself like that. Walking over carefully, trying not to slip as he did so, he grabbed at his lover's hips and pulled him closer to him, positioning him a little better. Once this was done, he reached up to stroke the delicate wet and slick skin of Satsuki's back a little before finally he pushed himself into the tightness of the vocalist's heat.

Both men let out a loud groan from the sensation that was almost drowned out by the water that was still running, though Satsuki's groan was laced with a little bit of pain but mostly pleasure. It had indeed been too long since the two of them had done this act of pure intimacy and bliss.

"Are you alright my little tenshi[2]?" Takumi asked the vocalist as he reached over to rub Satsuki's lower back a little. Satsuki opened his eyes for a moment and turned to look at his lover, water plastering his hair to the skin of his forehead, face and head.

"Hai, move...please Takumi-Koi..." gasped the small man.

Takumi chuckled and began to set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of the smaller man's willing and trembling body. The noises coming out of his lover's mouth were worth it all.

"Takumi...ah…ah...yes, harder..!" moaned Satsuki loudly.

Smirking, the guitarist immediately complied with his lover, and began to thrust harder, changing his angle of thrusting, trying to search for that one spot that would make the vocalist scream his name over and over like a mantra. It didn't take him long to find his lover's prostate and send Satsuki almost screaming in ecstasy as his spot was struck.

"Found it..." Chuckled a bemused Takumi, quickly trying to keep his koi from slipping to the tub, by gripping his hips tightly a little more, as he continued to thrust into the smaller man's body. The guitarist let his own groan out as he felt on the verge of his own climax, which was coming up fast for him it would seem. He then quickly reached around Satsuki's leg and gripped the vocalist's erection, beginning to pump it with each thrust he made into the smaller man's body.

Satsuki let out another loud moan as he felt his erection being pumped at the same speed as his dark haired lover's thrusts into his body, he knew by the end of tonight he was not going to be able to walk for a few days without limping no doubt. But he couldn't complain, he always loved it, craved this mixture of pain and pleasure, that only Takumi could give him, and all that he wanted from Takumi.  
"Takumi..." He moaned loudly, trying to meet each of his lover's thrusts before he felt his orgasm rush up, his body arching upwards a little as he let out a loud scream as he came finally, his cum spurting out all over his lover's hand, and partially onto the tiled shower wall and his stomach. Panting heavily, he rode out his orgasm until he slumped against the shower wall.

Takumi groaned when he felt his lover's muscles tighten around his cock as Satsuki came, quickly he pushed harder into his lover before he too after a few more thrusts came with his lover's name on his lips in a loud groan. Once his entire body was spent, he slowly withdrew from his lover's backside and pulled the man into his arms, slumping against the shower wall behind him, both of them trying to regain their breathe from such a mind blowing orgasm.

"Takumi-Koi...aishiteru..." whispered Satsuki, "Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Satsuki-Koi..." Whispered Takumi back, as he gave his lover a gentle kiss on the lips in thanks. "Not just for the birthday wishes, but for what we just did..."

Satsuki gave the guitarist one of his rare smiles, as he kissed him back, nodding his head. "It's no problem, we have the whole night to ourselves..." Giving Takumi the hint that he was ready for another round soon.

Takumi looked down at Satsuki and chuckled. "Is that a hint you want more then?"

"Mmm yes, it is your birthday today, I'm not quite finished giving you your full birthday present...as well..." Chuckled the vocalist.

Takumi grinned, he really was going to love his birthday it seemed this year. The guitarist then leaned down and stole another kiss from the vocalist, before the bathroom was then again filled with the sounds of their moans, and of their love making.

 **FIN**


End file.
